The Light Inside
by xXAfterAllXx
Summary: Natsu announces his relationship and Lucy leaves... Sting comes across her and brings her back to his place. Will love blossom? And why is Rogue having dirty thoughts? RATING HAS GONE UP! LucyXSting or LucyXNatsu Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_'Oh great, just great! I knew he didn't like me… of course he would pick Lisanna, I mean they are childhood friends and everything. I'M SO STUPID!' _ If you are wondering what happened well, a little while ago when Lucy was sitting at the bar drinking a milkshake she heard an announcement. "LISANNA AND I ARE DATING!" Lucy's expression changed drastically. From happy and cheerful to devastated and hurt. With a few tears already in her eyes as she made her way to the Master's office. "M-master can I leave for a while?" "I saw this coming. If you insist child but please come back to me." "Of course." Master removed her mark and sent her off to be alone. As she made her way down the stairs, a BIG party has already started. Lucy found Mirajane, Levy, and Erza and told them goodbye and that she would miss them. They all stared at her funny and asked why,but Lucy just told them sorry and left. Mirajane had made the connections before the rest of the girls did so this wasn't a big shock but was taken back at the thought of Lucy not being there. When Lucy exited the guild she walked into the nearby forest and sat down by a small stream. "What should I do now?" "Who are you talking to?" Lucy's head snapped up and found Sting Eucliffe standing right next to her about 3 feet away. "No one" "Where is your little boyfriend, Natsu?" Lucy started to cry again "Hey! Don't cry. Um I'm sorry what's wrong?" _'Oh geez I'm starting to get soft' _ "Natsu is dating Lisanna so I left because 1) I'm weak 2) I loved him" "Why don't you come hangout with me?" "WHAT?!" "I'm serious. Rogue and I could use another person." "Um…sure" "Okay let's go Blondie." "YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" "Tch… whatever" Lucy and Sting continued to walk back to Lucy's apartment to grab some things and tell the landlady that she would be away for a while. As Lucy and Sting entered her apartment she was shocked to find a pink haired dragon slayer with a blue cat sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here?" "I didn't see you at the guild so I came here to see if you came home. Wait… What is that smell?" Natsu got up from her bed and made his way to the living room where he spotted a blonde light dragon slayer from Sabertooth. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" "I'm Lucy's new partner so I'm here to help her pack some clothes and leave, duh... What are you doing here?" "I was waiting for her to come back because she wasn't at the guild anymore." Lucy was just packing clothes when she heard a lamp break. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" "LUCEE HE SAYS YOU ARE LEAVING!" "BECAUSE I AM!" then it went silent "Why Lucy?" Because I'm weak and you are dating Lisanna and I loved you so I can't watch you to be all lovey-dovey." "But why him?" "Because he was there and made me feel better." Natsu had no comebacks. "Hear that, flamebrain? I was there when you weren't so I'm better than you. Come on Lucy." "Okay. Bye Natsu." "Bye Luce." Lucy and Sting walked out of her apartment and to the train station. When they boarded the train Sting started to get sick. "You get motion sickness too?" Lucy giggled "Don't laugh at me!" "Here lay your head down on my lap." Sting put his head in her lap while Lucy was playing with his hair.

~Time Skip to Sting and Rogue's House~

"Rogue! I'm home!" "Hello Sting, you brought a friend." Yeah this is Lucy, she is gonna stay with us for a little while." While Lucy settled into her new room Sting and Rogue were talking, "So… you finally picked up a chick?" "Not that… she was depressed so I brought her here. And maybe I do like her, is that a bad thing?" "No not at all just let me know when you guys are going to do it, so I can make other arrangements." "ROGUE!" "What?" "Don't say that because we aren't going to." "Whatever you say lover-boy… Come on, you wouldn't want to bang her?" "I would but just not now." "So what are we gonna do with her now? Take her to the guild?" "Minerva would murder her, so no. I guess we could just have her hang out here or something." "Whatever you want to do." As their conversation ended Lucy stepped out of her room and went to sit on the couch with a pen and some paper. "What are you doing Blondie?" "I'm writing and you are blonde too." "Tch, whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

~Lucy's POV~

The next day at Sting's was uneventful. The house was a mess so I cleaned it. As I was cleaning I found a note on the counter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_By the time you read this Rogue and I have already left for the guild. There is money in here to buy food or whatever else we need. I know you are cleaning right now but don't overwork yourself. We will be returning around 5:30. We gave you a heads up on time so that when we walk in you won't be naked or something. Not sure if girls actually walk around naked but it's a heads up. If you want to shower you know where the bathroom is but we are out of conditioner so, you might want to go get some. _

_Xoxo,_

_Sting & Rogue_

It was weird for Sting to think about my needs. He was one of the 'Twin Dragonslayers' and killed his dragon so him having a soft side was weird. It's not bad but a little strange.

~Normal POV & Time Skip to later that day~

Sting and Rogue walked in the house ready for some sort of surprise. The surprise was a clean house and food. Also a little note on the table.

_Sting & Rogue_

_I'm at the grocery store so I made food. Try not to mess up the house since I just cleaned it._

_Fro & Lector_

_There is fish in the oven so eat up!_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Sting and Rogue sat down and started eating. The food was really good. "Damn, she's a good cook!" sting exclaimed with food in his mouth "Fro likes Lucy because she makes good food. How about you Lector?" "Yes, she does make good fish. She still dresses like a hooker sometimes though." Rogue and Sting both almost choked on their food. "What the hell Lector?" "She does… Admit it! Rogue has noticed." "She does. Sorry man but she probably already gave away her bundles of joy before." "Don't talk about her like that!"

~Sting's POV~

'_So maybe she does dress like a hooker sometimes? I actually think she looks fine! I'm not sure about her bundles of joy… Rogue has a very dirty mind.'_ I got up and put my plate away. I would clean those later when Lucy got back so it looked like I was responsible. There is something about her that is different. I just can't think of it.

~Normal POV~

Lucy got back from the grocery store carrying many bags. "Now's your chance lover-boy." Rogue whispered to Sting giving a little push. "Here let me help." "Thanks! Did you like dinner?" "Yeah! It was amazing!" "That's good! It also looks like you kept the house clean." "I try" It was around 9 o'clock when Sting suggested watching a movie. Rogue and the exceeds got up and went to bed leaving Sting and Lucy to search for a movie. "Scary?" "Ehhh…" "Come on! Are you scared?" "No!" "Then it's a scary movie!" "Ugh" Sting had chosen Paranormal Activity 2. During the movie Lucy mostly had her eyes closed but every now and again would peek. Sting was just enjoying how she would snuggle closer to him for comfort. He would in return comfort her by holding her hand or snuggling right back.

The morning came and when Rogue got up he saw Sting and Lucy cuddled together on the couch. _'What a perfect photo op. I'll send it to Mira.'_ Rogue took out his phone and got a photo of the two on the couch. Sting woke up fist and he realized there was a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Lucy.

~ At the Guild~

When Mira received the photo she almost fainted with happiness. It has been about a month since she last saw the Celestial mage. "GUYS COME LOOK AT THIS!" When everyone came over she should them the photo of the two. Most responses were 'awe', 'they make a cute couple', or questions about their relationship. When Natsu saw the photo he flipped his shit. "WHAT IS THAT ASSHOLE DOING WITH MY LUCY!?" "Natsu, Lucy isn't yours… You already made your decision to be with my sister, and then Lucy left. A week after Lucy left Natsu ended the relationship with Lisanna because he figured out that he was in love with Lucy. "But still! Why does he get to cuddle with her?" "Because you idiot she is probably dating him!" Levy screamed out of frustration with Natsu's idiocy.

~Back with Sting, Lucy, & Rogue

The day was pretty awkward between the two until Sting spoke up, "So, uh Lucy?" "Ya?" "Well, I really like you and was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Sting said this nervously and had a slight pink on his cheeks. "Ya! I like you too! And that would be great to go out!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a little awkward. Rogue and the exceeds went on a mission leaving the new couple together. Lucy woke up before Sting so she decided she would make breakfast. As she was cooking Sting came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting kisses on her neck. "Good Morning. Breakfast will be done soon." "Okay" Sting stayed where he was just watching Lucy cook. "It's done" They ate and when they were finished Lucy got up and went to take a shower.

It was about 5 minutes into Lucy's shower when she heard the door open. She didn't think much until she felt someone behind her. "STING! Get out!" "Why? It's easy to just take a shower together! We use less water." "Fine… but no dirty things." "No promises." In this shower it got pretty steamy. First they washed each other's body. "Hey Sting." "Yeah?" "Can I try something?" "Sure" Lucy got on her knees and grabbed his member and put it in her mouth "Uh Lucy? You don't have to do this." Lucy just kept going at his member. Slightly nipping and grazing her teeth against it. "Lucy I'm gonna…" Sting let his flood gates open into her mouth.

They got out of the shower and put fresh clothes on. "Did you enjoy that?" "Ya! Are you still a virgin?" "Yeah…Why?" "Because that was amazing! Where did you learn it?" "Erza gave me an interesting novel one time." "Oh…" They sat down on the couch and didn't talk at all. Lucy's face was bright red. Lucy got up abruptly and walked into her bedroom. She got into bed and took a nap. Sting got up and followed her, puzzled on her actions. When Sting opened her bedroom door he found her in her bed under her covers. He could smell faint salt, so he walked over to her bed and sat down. "Why are you crying?" Lucy was startled and jumped a little. There was no answer but just sniffling. Sting got under the covers with her and hugged her to his chest. "You don't have to cry. I'm not even sure why you are crying, you didn't do anything wrong." "Your wrong, I did do something wrong." "What did you do then?" "In the shower, that was wrong. We have only been dating for 2 days. I'm going to be known as a slut now." "No you won't! If you are then you can be my slut! Ok, they came out wrong… I meant to say is that don't be hard on yourself. You would only be a slut if you did this to every guy you know, so far I'm the only one, right?" "Yeah… You are but I'm a virgin and you probably had your far share so that probably wasn't your first blow job and when we actually get to doing it, it won't be the same" By this time Lucy had stopped crying. "Lucy, I'm still a virgin too." "What!?" "Ya." "But how?" "What do you mean 'how'? When a dragon chooses it mate, it stronger than marriage. Dragons can't just bang everyone they see." "Oh…ok"


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Hurricane Sandy was among me! The late update was because I had to cram for all my benchmarks and stuff! But thanks to Elyon774 she made me write! Say thanks to her! I do NOT own Fairy Tail! **

When Rogue returned with the exceeds the three knew something was different. When they walked into the house the place was a mess and with Lucy that normally never happened. "Lucy! Sting! Where are you?" No answer came so Rogue went and searched the back rooms while Lector and Fro searched the front of the house… When Rogue entered the bedroom to find Sting and Lucy in the same bed snuggling up close to each other he threw away that poker face and said 'Awe' He closed the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up the new couple. Rogue filled Lector and Fro in on the situation so, the trio went out leaving a note. Sting woke up first, and started to admire Lucy's features. He loved how the sunshine danced on her soft skin, and how her hair laid perfectly around her face. He decided to get up and make breakfast for his love. As he made his way to the kitchen he found a note.

_Dear love birds,_

_Lector, Fro, and I went out to buy food because you guys ate it all. Hope you had fun banging blondie… Wait both of you are blonde so it makes it even funnier. When I get home I don't want to be greeted with live-action porn._

_Rogue, Lector, Fro_

Sting chuckled a little bit at Rogue's humor. Rogue has always been funny but you first had to get him to open up. Sting looked in the fridge and there were no eggs. _'So much for a nice breakfast'_ Since there were no ingredients he went and sat on the couch and read some of Lucy's novel. What he never realized was that the novel was about her life in Fairy Tail. As he got to some of the recent stuff it sounded more like a diary then an actual book. As he was reading there were little wet spots from where her tears had fallen. A summary of what he just read was a girl that got abandoned and was ignored by her closest friends. The girl he realized was of course Lucy and the friends were the fairy idiots. Sting realized how hard Lucy's life was especially with her dad and stuff…. He killed his own parent so was different for him. Sting reflected on how he should not talk about parents that much so it won't hurt Lucy's feelings.

Lucy awoke and climbed out of bed. She walked into the kitchen to find Sting upset because there was no food. "Sting, we can just go out and have breakfast." "Okay! But I really wanted to make you breakfast this morning." "You can do that another day when we have food." "Okay…" Sting was a little upset because he really wanted to impress Lucy because Rogue says he's a good cook. Since it has been about 2 months since Lucy has been living with the twin dragon slayers. Sting thought it would be nice for her to finally join the guild and meet everyone. The only problem was Minerva. Minerva has always had a crush on Sting so the new about him dating Sting will probably not end well.

When Sting walked in the guild with Lucy everyone's head turned towards them. Lucy said in a whisper "Sting they are staring." "It's because you are so beautiful" Lucy blushed at him. "STING! WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE AND ALL OVER YOU?" "SHUT UP MINERVA! She's my girlfriend." With that comment Minerva's expression fell and then a new emotion came. It was anger. Minerva went over to Lucy and shot her with her magic **(A/N: I have no idea what magic Minerva uses)** Lucy flew to the other side of the guild "WHAT THE FUCK MINERVA!?" "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU GO OUT WUTH THAT SLUT? I BET SHE GAVE IT TO YOU ALREADY!" Sting was silent because what she just said was true. Lucy hasn't completely lost her virginity but has given him a blowjob. "Yeah, that's right. How many days until she caved? Let me guess 2." Minerva was right on the dot. Sting held his head low and llistened to all of Minerva's comments. Lucy on the other side of the guild could hear what she was saying because Minerva was yelling out loud. _'How am I going to join now? They all think I'm a slut and Sting… Now everyone knows he is dating me.'_ Lucy looked over to Sting and saw his head hung low, what looked like in shame. _'Oh no! He looks upset, his reputation is ruined because of me.'_ Lucy started to tear up a little. _'Is that salt?'_ Sting looked around until his eyes fell onto Lucy. He had been so caught up in his conversation with Minerva he forgot about her. She sat with her knees up to her chest and face into her knees. Lucy unfolded herself and got up to leave with her head hung low, her bangs covering her teary eyes. She picked up the pace so she could get out as fast as she could. Sting watched as she left, while Minerva had an evil smirk on her face.

Once Lucy got out of the guild and a nice distance between herself and guild she slowed her pace a lot to a shuffle. With tears streaming down her face she recalled everything Minerva said, "Slut" "Whore" "Pitiful" "Such a disgrace" "Weak". While Lucy was in deep thought she didn't realize she walked into a tall man. "Oh, S-sorry." Lucy apologized and walked away but the man grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "You aren't going anywhere missy."

**HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! I'm so mean! Don't worry I'm already in the middle of writing my other chapter so don't get your panties in a knot! **_**DID ANY OF YOU HEAR ABOUT NATSUXLUCY BEING CANNONED?! I WANT TO SEE NASHI NOW! **_**Rate and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR REVIEWING! Keep it up because it makes me write! So here is chapter 5! This chapter is going to surprise you all! MWAHA I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

"LET ME GO!" "Stop moving and just follow me." Lucy was scared and the fear told her to move. There was something familiar about this figure. Her dad, sadly has passed away, so it can't be him. While she was deep in thought she didn't realize that they stopped. When she lifted her head Lucy was at a train station, the same one that goes to Magnolia. He grabbed her wrist to pull her on but, she stopped. "No! I don't wanna go!" He didn't say anything, instead he picked her up and carried her on board. "Can I please know who you are?" She got no response "Well, can you at least tell me where you are going?" "Home" that was the only response she got. "Home? My home is back there!" "No" The rest of the train ride was silent. They arrived in Magnolia.

When they got off the train the man pulled off his hood revealing his blonde hair and jagged scar. He put his headphones on and started walking, still having a hold on Lucy. She was flabbergasted, not only was she kidnapped but by Laxus. The same guy that tried to ruin Magnolia was taking her back to the guild. She finally snapped back to reality and started to protest. "Let go Laxus." He didn't even pay attention. "LET THE FUCK GO LAXUS!" "And what are you going to do about it? You can definitely not take me on and hope to beat me." Lucy didn't say anything and gave up.

They arrived at the guild and just before Laxus could open the doors Lucy stopped him. "Laxus, I really don't want to be here." "I don't care" From the outside you could hear yelling and the sound of tables breaking. "They won't even notice you are there." Laxus opened the door and to her surprise he was right. No one noticed until she found a man that looked like Rogue. "Oh Lucy! Over here!" Rogue yelled across the room which got everyone's attention.

"ROGUE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" "Well nice to see you too… Anyway Sting has been worried about you and he is too stupid to check here so I just came instead." "Then take me back, PLEASE!" "Hold up Blondie, Master wants to speak with you." "Ugh…" Lucy made her way to Makarov's office and knocked on the door. With 'come in' from the other side of the door Lucy opened the door and stepped in. "Hello my dear child! Please sit down." "What do you need?" "Well, I was hoping that maybe you would consider returning." Master looked down hoping Lucy would say yes. "No" "But-" "No, I said no because why would I come back if my team kicked me off? There is no point to come back because I'm happy with the new friends I have made. I'm sorry but I will be leaving now." Lucy got up and went out the door leaving a surprised old man sitting at his desk. As Lucy exited his office she was bombarded with questions about Rogue. "Well, well, look what the slut train brought in." Lisanna came walking out of the shadows. "Excuse me?" "You heard me. Did you find a new play thing? Oh is this him?" Lisanna walked over to Rogue and started to look him up and down. "Lucy what the hell is she doing to me?" "I don't know… And she calls me the slut." As Rogue and Lucy were discussing Lisanna, she was circling him and touching him. "What the fuck? You are such a whore." Rogue quacking got away from Lisanna's creepy seductive dance. "Let's go Rogue." The two of them started to walk towards the doors until Natsu grabbed Lucy. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, "Lucy come back." "No" "Pleeeaaasssee" "No, It's your fault I left." She was about to open the doors but then Sting pushed open the door and hit Lucy in the face. "Shit sorry Lucy" Lucy was holding her nose, which was bleeding, she gave Sting a 'Get-the-fuck-away-from-me' look. "Wow Sting, what did you do to her?" "Um, let's talk about this later." The three left while the rest of the guild just watched everything.

Lucy was farther ahead of the Twin Dragon Slayers. "So, what did you do?" "I'm not completely sure but I brought her to the guild and then Minerva flipped the fuck out and attacked her. She was sitting down then started to cry while I was talking to Minerva and then she got up and left." "What did you and Minerva do?" "What?" "I ment did you and Minerva do anything in front of Lucy?" "No, but when she left Minerva was interrogating me."

~FLASHBACK~

_Minerva grabbed Sting's wrist and wouldn't let go. "I'll let go if you kiss me." Sting looked to where Lucy was but she was gone. "Whatever." Little did Sting know, since his back was towards the door, Lucy was still walking but she looked back and that was when Lucy saw Sting kiss Minerva. "Be free" Minerva sprouted a huge smirk. 'that's what the little bitch gets' _

"Wow, she still has feelings for you…" "Yeah, can you talk to Lucy for me and see what's wrong? It seems like she doesn't want to see me right now." "Sure, but you have to buy me food." "Fine" Rogue and Sting walked back to the train station in silence.

**~TIME SKIP~ (I'm lazy XD)**

The group of three arrived back into their house. Rogue asked Lucy to join him in his room to discuss what happened. Rogue opened his door to let Lucy in. "So Lucy, why are you mad at Sting?" "I guess he didn't tell you. Well he brought me to the guild and Minerva attacked me. Then he looked really pissed but kind of embarrassed about what happened. Then I got up to leave and he didn't even try to get away from her. And the worst part was that he kissed her. I don't think he knew I was watching when it happened but it doesn't matter. He shouldn't have kissed her." "I know, he can be such a jack ass sometimes. He really is stupid and doesn't understand much." "I know but that doesn't mean he can go around kissing people. There is no excuse for it; he knows that I have had my heartbroken so it doesn't help the situation." "I know, I'm sorry for his idiocy." "It's not your fault." "Well, why don't you talk it out with him? You know about the Minerva thing." "I should. Thanks Rogue!" Lucy got up and hugged Rogue before exiting the room.

Lucy found her way to Sting's door and knocked. "Come in. Oh hey Lucy!" "Hey, can we talk?" "Sure, what about?" "Oh just that you kissed Minerva." Lucy said in a sing-song voice. As she said this Sting's face drained of color _'SHIT! SHE KNOWS!' _"Um, about that, well you see…" "QUIT STALLING YOU IDIOT!" "NO NEED TO CALL ME NAMES! IT WAS DEAL SO SHE WOULD LET ME GO BUT THE REAL IDIOT HERE WAS YOU BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T EVEN DEFEND YOURSELF!"

**Damn guys! That was REALLY long! Well hope you like it because I'm like paranoid and stuff! I'm evil! I got a question for all of you… I have another story 'Story of Us' and I'm not sure if I should continue it. Should I?**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I haven't been feeling well and then my computer decided to be stupid so I had to take it to Best Buy and blah blah blah… Anyway on with the story! I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

_**RECAP**_

_**Lucy found her way to Sting's door and knocked. "Come in. Oh hey Lucy!" "Hey, can we talk?" "Sure, what about?" "Oh just that you kissed Minerva." Lucy said in a sing-song voice. As she said this Sting's face drained of color 'SHIT! SHE KNOWS!' "Um, about that, well you see…" "QUIT STALLING YOU IDIOT!" "NO NEED TO CALL ME NAMES! IT WAS DEAL SO SHE WOULD LET ME GO BUT THE REAL IDIOT HERE WAS YOU BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T EVEN DEFEND YOURSELF!" **_

Present day:

Lucy stopped talking, "If that's how you feel then fine, I know I'm weak so you don't need to rub it in." Lucy walked to her room and started packing her things. "Luce wait-" "NO, you spoke your mind and it's true, I can't protect myself. I'm going to head back to Magnolia and rejoin fairy Tail. Can you tell Rogue I left?" She opened the door but before she walked out she looked back with tears in her eyes, "Oh and I hope you and Minerva have a good relationship."

Sting just stood there staring at the door. "IM SUCH AND IDIOT!" Sting yelled to no one. Rogue walked into his room and saw a letter on his bed.

Dear Rogue,

I tried talking to Sting but instead he just yelled at me. He hit a sore spot so I'm leaving. I might come back to visit you but for now I'll be heading to Magnolia.

Love Lucy

Rogue walked up to Sting's bedroom door; leaning on the frame he dangled the note. "I'm going to stay calm and not kill you but, you do realize you made Lucy leave and she won't ever be coming back. But I should state that this is your fault for her leaving and the big thing is, why the fuck were you kissing Minerva when Lucy was watching? If you wanna cheat on her you have to be more secretive." "I didn't mean for her to see." "So you are cheating on her?" "No, it was a deal so Minerva would let me go." "Okay, but why did Lucy leave?" "She confronted me about the incident and then we started yelling at each other and then I said some really mean things to her." "Okay, now I see." Rogue got up and walked out of his room. He turned back, "Oh by the way, when I tell Fro the news he** (?) **Is going to be very upset." _'Jeez Rogue you don't have to rub it in that I'm a total ass' _ Sting continued his inner battle while Rogue went to make dinner.

With Lucy on her journey back to Magnolia, she arrived at the train station just in time. She walked through all the seats and found an open one. _'Just like when I went on missions.'_ Lucy leaned her head against the window and drifted off into a deep slumber. She awoke when the announcer called for Magnolia. She grabbed all her bags and hopped off the train, walking to her old apartment she saw the two men who always warn her about falling in the water. "Lucy you're back!" "Yeah!" "Don't fall in!" "Ok." She walked in the apartment complex and her landlady's expression was priceless. "Lucy, you're back!" "Is my apartment still available?" "Of course! Go right on up." Lucy lugged her suitcase up the stairs into her apartment. It hadn't changed at all. She set her things down and walked over to her room. The same room where all the laughs and good times were spent with her ex-team. "I really do miss it. I'll visit tomorrow." Lucy went through her nightly routine and slept.

It was morning. Lucy woke up and did her morning routine then picked out her favorite outfit and then set out for Fairy Tail. When she arrived she opened the doors and to her surprised no one noticed her. She quickly walked to the bar where Mira spotted her, but before she could start celebrating Lucy made a 'shh' noise. "Lucy you're back!" "Yeah! But don't make a big deal because I'm just gonna rejoin and do missions by myself." "Wanna hear some news?" "Sure!" "Well Natsu broke up with Lisanna!" "Awesome…" "Why aren't you happier?" "He just broke up with her, it's not like I was here and he did it so he could be with me or something. I'm not going to get my hopes up again." "Lucy, I know that you think that but remember when you came back?" "You mean was forcefully dragged here?" "Details don't matter but like 2 days after that Natsu broke up with Lisanna." "That's just a coincidence." "Is it also a coincidence that the whole time you were here he was looking at you?" "No, I guess… Anyway is Master in?" "Yeah! Just head up to his office." "I'll be back." Lucy got up from the bar and went up to the office. *knock knock* "Come in" Lucy opened the door and when she got in Master started crying. "MY DEAR CHILD YOU ARE BACK!" "Yeah, can you keep it down?" "Of course." I would like my stamp back." "Of course!" "Go see Mira!" Lucy left the office and went to Mira. "Same place, same color." Mira stamped her hand and hugged her. "By the way where is Team Natsu?" "They should be back any minute." Seconds later the door swung open. "HEY GUYS WE ARE BACK!" Natsu's eyes landed on Lucy. He ran over to her, "Lucy?"

**HAHA Sorry to break it to you but at this point not sure who Lucy will end up with. Natsu or Sting? What do you think? Rate and Review! 3 you all!**


	7. Author Note

**Hey guys! So most of you are like 'ERMAHGERD SHE UPDATED!' haha no… Sorry but it seems that Lucy will end up with Sting in the end but *DRUM ROLL* 'Why not have both?' XD The taco commercial! Anyway, Let's get serious… I will be writing more. Or at least I should because most of my exams are done so more time to serve you guys! I do LOVE you all!**

Leoslady4ever: ***bows down* Never thought of that but I might write something else in the future **_***wink wink***_

Axelialea: **I loved your response! I was actually going to do that, wait I might still do that!**

1fairytaillover:** Do you understand my pain?**

LoLu:** That's what is going through my mind! Both are great material for Lucy!**

**Everyone who voted for StiCy bear with me, I will make this story very interesting! MWAHAHA **

**Keep up the reviewing! The next chapter should be up in like a week but I will try my very hardest to get it out earlier!**

**Love you! Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**UGHHHHH! I'm so sorry about his SUPER late update! I have no excuses just me being busy and not in the mood… ANYWAY, I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

"Lucy, is that really you?" "Ya, I'm back" "That's amazing! Um…" "What" "I was wondering if you want to join the team again." Lucy stared at Natsu about to reply until Mira grabbed Lucy and dragged her away, "Excuse us." Mira said with a creepy, fake smile on her face. Mira and Lucy ran to the back of the guild, out of hearing range. "Mira, what was that for?" "You're going to except the offer, right?" "Ya…?" Lucy answered with an 'of-course-you-idiot' face, "Good!" Mira shrieked before running off. Lucy caught up with Mira and approached Natsu, "Yes" "What?" "Yes to the offer" "oh, YAY!" Natsu started to prance around and chant, "Lucy's back, Lucy's back" Natsu grabbed her hand and dragged her to her apartment. Arriving there Natsu suggested something, "Can we sleep together?" "WHAT?!" "I miss snuggling with you so, can we sleep together?" "Oh, ya, I guess" Lucy changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Natsu took off his shirt and went behind Lucy and hugged around her waist. Lucy's face was bright almost like Erza's hair, but sleep took over her and she was out like a light.

It was the next day when Lucy woke up, totally forgetting Natsu, she tried to get up but a warm muscular arm stopped her. She started to nudge him awake. "Natsu get uppp" nut instead he pulled her tighter, "Lucy, 5 more minutes." Lucy wiggled her way out of his grasp and was finally free. "Luce, make me spicy pancakes, please" "Okay" Lucy was finished cooking and went to go get Natsu. "Come on Nats-"Her eyes widened, there in her room stood a Natsu going through her bra/panty drawer "What the hell are you doing?" "Um… nothing" Natsu hid the thong behind his back, "You know what, forget this happened because breakfast is ready." Lucy commented with a creepy fake smile plastered on her face, "Lushie, that face is scary"

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the guild a little later then everyone else. When Lucy walked in, the whole guild stopped and started to cheer for Lucy's return. "Lucy lets go on a mission!" Natsu grabbed her hand before she could respond and dragged her to the board. "You pick since we haven't been on one in forever." Lucy read over all the descriptions but one stood out more than the others.

_HELP!_

_In need of strong mage to capture thieves in town._

_And repair an old barn_

_Reward: 140,000 and a silver key_

Lucy ripped it off the board and ran to Mira so she could approve it. "Have fun Lucy!" "I will!" Lucy waved as she walked out of the guild with Natsu. "Hey Luce, what's the job?" "Just to capture some thieves and repair an old barn." "Why did you pick this one?" "I get a key!" Natsu made an 'o' shape with his mouth. They continued to walk until they got to the train station. "Two tickets please" The man handed her two tickets and directed them to where they would sit. "Natsu, you can lay her head on my lap." Natsu laid his head on her lap while she stroked his hair. This seemed to help with the motion sickness. After 2 hours on the train Lucy and Natsu arrived at their destination. What Natsu and Lucy didn't know is that this mission takes place in a small town right near Sabertooth.

Rogue and Sting were walking around town when Rogue spotted Lucy. "Hey Sting, isn't that Lucy?" Rogue nudged to Sting while pointed to the blonde stellar mage. "Rogue don't mess with me." "No, seriously isn't that her with Natsu?" With the name Natsu Sting tensed up a bit. Looking over there stood Natsu and Lucy. Sting started to jog over to Lucy. "Lucy!" Lucy's head turned to see Sting running towards her. Natsu started to get ticked off. "Lucy! I haven't seen you in a while!" Sting said awkwardly. "Hey! Stingy what do you want with Luce?" "Natsu its fine, can you excuse us?" Natsu nodded while Stingy directed Lucy away from Natsu. "Why are you with him?" Stingy commented with disgust. "We are on a mission." "Um, I miss you." Sting said shyly. Lucy changing the subject, "How are you and Minerva? And how is Rogue doing?" "I'm not sure about Minerva, and Rogue was a little depressed when you left." "oh… So, you aren't dating Minerva?" "Duh! I hate that stupid bitch." Lucy starts to giggle at the comment. "Um, Lucy, I was wondering if you wanna go to dinner tonight." "I would love too, but I have to finish the mission with Natsu." "I mean after." "Oh, well, I'll think about it." "If that means yes, then tonight at 6 at the café." "Ok" Lucy said with a big smile. Sting leaned down and kissed her forehead before saying goodbye. "Oh, Tell Rogue I said Hi!"


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! You all can find me and kill me, *Drum Roll* WORST UPDATER EVER! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated… I AM SO SORRY ITS SHORT! do NOT own Fairy Tail no matter how much I wish at 11:11.**

Lucy P.O.V

_'What should I wear?! Maybe that really pretty dress that I wore to that ball. What if he doesn't like it? I'll ask Natsu!'_ "Natsu! What should I wear?!" I walked out in the dress and Natsu's mouth dropped to the floor, "Um, Luce, definitely that one!" "That's darling!" Natsu blushed at me calling him 'darling' _'What a silly little dragon.' _

Sting's P.O.V

"ROGUE! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?!" "Nothing." Rogue said with a monotone voice "I'm serious you pervert!" "Haha, me too!" "I'm not showing up naked in front of her." "Haven't you already done that when you got it in?" "Actually I never got it in but, that's for another day to talk about… What should I wear?" "What you normally do, jeez you are so hopeless." Rogue started shaking his head.

No one's P.O.V

Sting arrived a little earlier than planned at the restaurant they decided would be good to eat at. While Sting was about to check the time, Lucy showed up, boisterous as ever. "Wow! Lucy you look great!" "Back at you Stingy!" "don't call me that!" "Okay! Jeez don't get your panties in a twist" Lucy and Sting walked into the restaurant, after asking for a table for two, Sting ordered some wine for them to enjoy. "How has life been with the fairies?" "Fun! And you with the pussys?"**(A/N: See what I did there?) **"Ha Ha, very funny, but surprisingly calm." The rest of the dinner was quite calm and normal. With small conversations here and there the night went perfect. "I'm surprised Natsu didn't try and come with you." "I told him if he came I would cut his balls off." "Ouch!" The two shared a laugh and when it ended, Sting sealed the deal with a kiss. Lucy was shocked at first but then gave in to the dragon slayer. After the two parted, "Tonight was very fun, we should do it again next time." Lucy sprouted a very pleased smile on her bright red face, "Ya! You should visit because rogue and Fro miss you, I think even Lector does!" "Wow Lector?" "Yea!" The pair said their good-byes and split ways.

~The Next Day~

Lucy arrived back at the guild to be ambushed by Mira. "Soo you went to dinner with sting?" "How do you know?" "Hun, I have eyes everywhere." "It was Rogue wasn't it?" "Of course!" Lucy sat down at the bar and started to talk to Mira until a big bang was heard. "What the hell?" Natsu screamed, "LUCY GET OVER HERE NOW!" Sting was standing at the door waiting for Lucy to come over. "Y-yes?" Lucy said with a shaky voice, "Come with me"

**OMFG IM SO MEAN! Sorry again for it being so short but I have my first horse show this year with my spazzy horse so I'm like cramming for school and everything else!**


	10. Author Note 2

**Hey Guys! I bet you all I thought this was an update but it wasn't, I'm very sorry for that. Anyway! I want to get your opinions on how I am going to continue this story.**

**In the previous chapter, Sting comes to Fairy Tail and tells Lucy to come with him. Now, I you all get to vote (by reviewing) where he takes her and what happens! Isn't that exciting?! I am getting a little carried away, so all you have to do is in your review put:**

**Where Sting and Lucy go**

**What happens**

**Any other details that might be important**

**That's all you have to do so happy reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! So my computer broke and then I had a horse show and I fell off and hurt my arm! YAY! Just kidding so I tried making it a little longer and I combined most of the ideas, it got to the point where it started to hurt so have fun with this! I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

"HEY STING! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH LUCY?!" Natsu started his way to the door to say some things to Sting, "Um, going to Disney Land!" Natsu and Lucy's faces were full of confusion, "I'm just kidding! But that secret will not be revealed." Sting picked Lucy up to walk out until Natsu punched him, "I wasn't done talking to you!" Sting put Lucy down so she wouldn't get hurt, "What else do you wanna talk about? Clearly there is nothing that needs to be said." "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Sting grabs Natsu hand, "Flame-head, you are going to have to be quicker. White Dragon's Punch" With Sting's punch Natsu went flying across the guild. Sting picked up Lucy, "I'll be taking what's mine back."

"Sting, where are we going?" "It's a secret." Lucy made a pouting face, "Can you at least put me down?" "Oh, sure, sorry." Sting set Lucy down gently. Sting grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her down the stoned walkway. After a while the pair reached the train station. "Stinggggg" Lucy dragged the last letter out with a cute voice, "Where are we going?" "We are going back" "Back?" "Yes, back to my apartment because I truly love you and I missed you a lot, Rogue, Fro, and Lector also missed you too but me the most." Sting said with a big grin and full of ego. Lucy just nodded in response and kept quite the rest of the ride.

Meeting Sting and Lucy at the train station was Rogue, Fro, and Lector. Fro held up a sign that said 'I missed Lucy 3'. When Lucy saw this she ran and hugged Fro. Sting walked up to Rogue, "So you brought her back?" "Yea, it was tough though." "Just let me know if you two are gonna have make-up sex so I can leave for the night." Sting blushed a deep red, "Uh, I don't think we are even at the stage of dating anymore." Rogue made an 'o' with his mouth. The big group walked back to Sting and Rogue's apartment. "Hey, am I just going to be a hostage or something?" "Precisely! Except not hostage, we are just going to keep you here for now." "Ugh, but I wanna go back!" "Sorry Luce"

"What movie do you wanna watch?" "What?" "I asked what movie do you wanna watch?" "I don't care" "Horror it is!" Sting put in 'The Woman In Black' and made popcorn, on his journey back to the couch he turned out the lights to add a little more scare to the movie. The movie plan was going very well because Lucy was curled up next to Sting clinging onto him. It was around 11 when the movie finally ended. "Lucy you can sleep in the guest room, goodnight." Sting turned to leave when Lucy stopped him. "Uh… can I sleep with you because I'm really scared?" "Of course" Sting lead her to the bed and turned out the lights for the night. Life was good, he had the love of his life next to him and he was happy to see her not completely upset.

The next morning ruined everything he ever thought. He woke up because of the banging on the door. Sting sleepily got up and dragged his body to the door. There stood the queen of all bitches, Minerva. "Sting-kun its almost 11:30, get dressed and get ready for our date!" Lucy was awake and hiding behind the corner, she heard everything. She heard Sting get up so she thought 'why don't I make breakfast' so she followed him but when she heard Minerva's name she stopped and started to eavesdrop. She slowly stalked off to the spare bedroom and sat down in the bed looking out the window. She heard the door close which was a sign to get rid of the tears and put a brave face on. Sting went back to his bedroom expecting Lucy to be there but instead she was in the other room. He went in, "Hey Luce, I'm gonna go out for a little while, there is food in the fridge if you want anything." Then he left, giving her no room to say anything. She heard the rustling of clothes then finally the front door closed. She waited for about 5 minutes until she got up and put her previous clothes on and walked out of the door too leaving a note on the table hoping he would get the memo.

She was almost at the train station until she saw Rogue. He saw her and started to jog over with confusion written on his face" "Lucy why are you out here alone? Where is Sting?" Lucy told a big lie "Oh I am getting food for us! He is back at the apartment; he seems to have a cold so he sent me." "Fro thinks Lucy-san is the sweetest to take care of Sting-kun!" "Well, I will let you go get food for him, when you see him tell him he is an idiot." "Will do." Lucy left to go towards the train station, "Rogue-kun, why is Sting-kun an idiot?" "Because Lucy is heading to the train station and is going home, and he isn't sick he hurt her so she is going home. He is an idiot because he didn't notice it." Fro understood and just kept quiet.

**I apologize again for how late this is! Rate and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS! School finally let out and then I went on vacation so I had no time to write. Here is the final chapter! I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy P.O.V

I was on the train to go back to Magnolia. I don't believe Sting would bring me back and act romantic to just rip my heart out. I really love him but maybe this was a big plan of revenge. I don't care anymore; I'm going home, back to Fairy Tail where I belong. If I go back I have to see Natsu though. He did stick up for me when Sting took me back. Maybe he likes me, nah who am I kidding. If that was anyone of course he would want his nakama to stay.

No One's P.O.V

Sting came back from his 'date' with Minerva to find the apartment with only Rogue and the Exceeds, no Lucy. "Rogue, where is Lucy?" "Sting-kun, Lucy said you were sick and was going to get food. Why were you not home when we got here?" Fro asked in a worried and confused tone "What do you mean? I was out with Minerva." Rogue's face was full of missed emotions. "What do you mean you were out with Minerva? Like a date?" "Hell no! We talked and she felt bad about Lucy so she offered to go out and help me pick a gift for her." "Well, to catch you up on life, Lucy went home. I'm pretty sure she heard you guys talking and got her feelings hurt." Without a word Sting left the shared apartment to go on a train to Magnolia.

With Lucy

Lucy had an epiphany. Maybe her running away was to prove a point on how weak she is. Lucy got off at the next stop and boarded the train back to Sting's apartment. The train ride came to a halt and Lucy exited the train. She briskly walked back to the apartment until she bumped into someone, "Oh sorry, excuse me." The person grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "Lucy! I thought I lost you forever!" "Oh, hi Sting…" "What's wrong?" "You" "What about me?" "Oh just the fact that you went out on a date Minerva. Oh and also never told me where u were really going just a vague 'I'm going out, be back later'." "Lucy let me explain, Minerva felt bad because of how she treated you so she asked if I would go help her pick out a gift since I know more about you than she does." "Like I'm gonna believe that shit." "Why don't you just go and asked her then." "I will." Lucy and Sting walked all the way to the guild to fine Minerva. She was over at the tables with all of her teammates. "Hey, Minerva!" "Sting-kun!" "Did you bring the gift?" "Oh yes! I have it in the office! I will get it!" "See I told you." Minerva came back with a wrapped box, "Here open it!" Minerva shoved the box in Lucy's face. She opened it and a beautiful white lace dress that ended about 2 inches above her knees. "Lucy why don't you go try it on." "Okay." Lucy went to the restroom and came back out in the dress. Sting's mouth dropped open, "Woe, Lucy, you look amazing." Lucy smiled and blushed, "Thank you!" "Lucy, you look like a bride." Rogue chimed in. "Damn you Rogue, well I guess since he hinted towards it." Sting down on one knee. "Lucy, I haven't known you for that long but I fell in love you at first sight. I hope we can spend many years together. Lucy, will you marry me?" "Yes!" Sting picked her up and spun her around. "Okay, PDA hurts us single people so go somewhere else." One of the guild members yelled. Sting reached out and grabbed her hand, the two love birds walked out of the guild together, ready for many years to come.

**THAT'S IT. This is the last chapter; I would like to thank this story for teaching me how to write a bunch of scenarios. And I would love to thank all of you guys who review this story and give me joy, without you this story would have stopped and never be touched again. On the note of my amazing reviewers, if you all really enjoyed this story then maybe if I get off my lazy butt and move to my computer I can write an epilogue about the wedding or something. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY! Rate and Review**


End file.
